


These are the Voyages of th U.S.S Indianapolis

by Roachbugg



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Online, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: BAMF Kathryn Janeway, Fluff, M/M, Self-Insert, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The U.S.S Indianapolis is reknow for two things her foul mouthed and hot tempered captain and having the most combat honors of any ship in starfleet. What starts as a routine patrol quickly turns into a fight for survival. </p><p>Preview:</p><p>"Captain six Tal Shiar warbirds just decloaked they are charging weapons." The tactical officer lieutenant Novotony manages  to say with only a slighty shake to his voice </p><p>"Well fuck me." Captain Roach replies "Red alert sheilds to maximum. Arm phasers and Quantum torpedoes, lieutenant Chokra are there any friendly ships in range?."</p><p>"The IKS Twin Blade is two hours out captain they are on their way already Captain Klog ask that we kindly don't die before he gets here." The Reman science officer replies.  </p><p>Roach grins 'Damn smart ass Klingon' "Number one how long until they are in range?" </p><p>"30 seconds captain" Commander Brok'dun replies. </p><p>"Fire a full spread of torpedoes fire phasers at will. Evasive manuvers pattern gamma theta foxtrot omega." Roach barks just as the lead warbird opens fire.</p><p>"Aye captain Pattern GTFO engaged." Ensign Hawke the helmsman replies with a grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a self insert I suppose. Set in the STO timeline and will follow the voyages of my Sovereign-class starship the USS Indianapolis.

Space   
The Final frontier  
These are the voyages of the USS Indianapolis her continuing mission to defend the Federation from her enemies to guard he allies and to bodly ride into battle....

Captain Tom Roach was not your typical Starfleet officer. He was about as diplomatic as a snarling wolf. He had a foul mouth and a short temper and most of his peers say he had no buisness commanding a starship. But they habe been proven wrong when on his first mission he destroyed two Borg cubes and Tactical cube then brought his ships back, beat to hell but without a single death on his crew roster. As much as his peers may not agree with his methods he had quickly become the man you called when you needed back-up in a fight ,something blown up or you called when you needed to deal with Klingons, because while Roach may lack tact he was a warrior and respected by Klingon high command. So while this colorful captain was attempting to get some sleep and was deep into a very sexy dream involving some hot rough sex with a Klingon he was suddenly awoken by his communicator. 

"Bridge to captain Roach." The gruff voice of his Klingon first officer Brok'dun rang over the comm.  
Roach growled ignoring his extremely aroused state and slapped his commbadge. "This ship better be under attack or the fucking reactor better be ready to go critical Brok because I was having a very nice dream." Roach growled adjusting his morning wood to a more comfortable position. "Apologies captain but there is a priorty one message coming in on a secure channel from Starfleet Command." Brok'dun replied Roach could almost hear the smirk in the smug Klingons voice. "Patch it through in here number one and remind me to bust you back to ensign when I get to the bridge!" Brok'dun chuckled and Roach's terminal lit up.

"Aprrove communication identification Roach, Tommy J Captain, securtiy code delta four four delta beta two." The computer beeped in aknowlagement and the face of Admiral Janeway appeared on screen. "Good morning Tom sorry to wake you. I know how you admire your beauty sleep." She snarks

"Is this a social call Kathryn or do you need me for something? Because I'd like to go back to bed." Roach grumbles causing Janeway to chuckle "Unfortunately this is a business call we need the Indianapolis to patrol the edge of Romulan republic space their short on ships and have asked Starfleet and the KDF for help, the Klingons have already dispatched a ship the IKS Twin Blade I think you know her captain well." Roach lets out a laugh. "Oh yea me and Klog the bromantic tale of the century. If they sent Klog and your sending me I'm guessing I should be expecting trouble?" Roach says rubbing his beard.

"Their have been unconfirmed reports of Tal Shiar activity in the area. Better to be prepared." Roach groans "I hate the Tal Shiar cant be like the tholians and just start shooting. Noooo they have to arrogantly demand surrender first. Were is our rendezvous point." Roach says glad that the admiral's face had effectively killed his boner. 

"You will find the 'Twin Blade' waiting in orbit above New Romulus good luck captain." And with that Janeway cut the comm. Roach stood up and slid on his uniform pants and an undershirt before grabbing his uniform jacket. The uniform rRach had designed for his crew was a black leather jacket with the shoulders and trim In the various departmentsl colors. It was comfortable easy to get in and out of and far more combat efficient than a standard uniform it was also wind and water proof. Roach thanked the galaxy for the Starfleet admiral who decided that a ship captain could design his crew's uniforms. Roach replicated a pack of cigarettes and a raktajino before heading to the bridge. The door to the bridge slid open open and Roach walked over and plopped down in his command chair flicking open his Zippo and lighting a cigarette. While lighting a class 1 combustible on the bridge of a starship was frowned upon it didnt actually break regulation provided the ship's life support system was fully functional. 

"Good morning captain what are our orders?" The gruff Klingon first officer asks sitting directly to the captain's right.

"Routine patrol mostly we have been paired with our favorite Klingon vessel." Roach turns to the young man at the helm. "Ensign Hawke activate the transwarp drive and get us to New Romulus if you would." The young blonde spins around and smiles at his captain looking like an adorable puppy. "Aye captain ready for transwarp on you mark." Roach flicks his hand forward "Engage." The computer begins a countdown "Transwarp drive in 5,4,3,2,1" the Indianapolis lunches into traswarp and almost instantly appears at New Romulus the local defense fleet hails as soon as they appear. "Captain, Sub-Commander Shera is hailing us " Lieutenant Jerek a tall black man with an imposing build calls from the science station to his left. "On screen." The stoic face of a very bored looking Romulan woman appears. "Welcome back toNew Romulus, Indianapolis, you are cleared to enter orbit." She says. Roach simply nods and the connection is cut. "Hail the Twin Blade." The face of captain Klog appeared on screen he was a grizled looking Klingon with sharp calculating eyes and braided goatee he also sported short black hair pulled back into ponytail. 

"Well well well if it isn't Captain Roach should have known starfleet would send you. We are sending you the patrol route now we will stay within two hours of eachother at all times to maximize the distance coverage but still be close enough to support eachother." Roach nods "you got it partner, when this mission is over you and I need to catch up over a blood wine." Klog grins "Always happy to swap war stories with you Captain lets get stated." Tom nods "Plot a course ensign warp 9 engage."

\---  
The first 7 hours of their patrol are completely uneventful that is until some one decides to just appear onbthe bridge uninvited. "Hey there captain bug." Roach draws his phaser and points it at the intruder. "Who are you and why are you on my ship." The young man grins "Wow your even pushier than aunt Kathy I need your help cap." Roach lowers his phaser. "So your Q Junior what could you possibly need my help with?" Roach asks holstering his pistol.

"You see the Tal Shiar kidnapped a freind of mine and the continuum won't let me free him, you how ever can." q says with a hopeful look.

"Who is this freind of yours q and why should I help?" Roach asks sitting back down. 

"Because he is a Starfleet officer and......" q pauses "I care about him." q says simply. Roach quirks a brow. "It's lieutenant commander Icheb isn't it? He went missing three weeks ago." q nods and for the first time Roach notices how upset Junior looks. "Lets tale this to my ready room you have the bridge Number one." q and Roach walk into his ready room and q slumps down in a chair. "Icheb is more than your freind isn't he?" q nods. "Your in love with him aren't you?" q looks up a tear escaping his eye. "He's my only freind captain one of the four people in this universe I care about please get him back." Roach sighs "This is a deviation from our mission I admit...... but damn it you look like a kicked puppy and Kathryn would have my head if I said no. Tell me were he is being held." 

q jumps up and wraps his lanky arms around Roach in a tight hug. "Thank you! I knew I could count on Starfleet. " Roach hugs the young omnipotent being back. "The base is in a hollowed out asteroid about five light years from here. Oh after you rescue Itchy you might wanna blow up the base they are using Icheb's nanoprobes to manufacter torpedoes to dismantle a ship in minuets." 

"Well I never did need much encouragement to make something go boom." Roach says with a smirk.  
\---  
They arrive at the Tal Shiar base finding it exacty were it supposed to be, the bases meager defenses are no match for a Sovereign-class starship as soon as the bases sheilds are down Roach leads an away team to the Tal Shair base they beam aboard and engage the Romulan security teams. The fire fights are breif but brutal and if not for their superior personal sheild generators the away team would have been quickly overwhelmed. It doesn't take long for them to locate Icheb and after another fire fight the secure the station's brig. Roach blasts the power generator for Icheb's cell and Doctor Remus his combat medic rushes in to scan the unconscious man the doctor winces. "He is in pretty bad shape several brolen ribs mild internal bleeding, one of his Borg implants is failing causing him to suffer synaptic decay if we get him back to the ship immediately I may be able to save him." The gruff Reman CMO says. "Roach to Indianapolis medical emergency beam us directly to sick bay then beam over three high yeild tricobalt device and turn this base into fucking space dust!." The familiar tingle of the transpoter runs through their bodies and they appear in Indianapolis' sick bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sowing the seeds of romance in this chapter ;).

There was a flurry of activirlty in sick bay doctor Remus moved with purpose the Reman doctor injecting various hyposprays and scans after several tense moments the doctor made a victorious sound. "The patient is stable." he calls "How ever he will be unconscious for several hours while the nanaoprobes repair his body." Roach lets ourlt a relived sigh "Very good doctor inform me immediately when he wakes up." The doctor nods and q rushes in "He is stable but alseep im sure the doctor won't mind you sitting with him." Roach turns to the doctor for confirmation. The Reman shrugs. "As long as he stays out of my way." q nods and walks over to Icheb taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. Roach turns and heads back to the bridge.

\---

Roach steps off the turbolift and onto the bridge. "Captain on the bridge." Sub Commander Vorek a tall blonde haired Romulan says. Vorek was an exchange officer from the Romulan republic and the second offier of the USS Indianapolis. Roach claps his second officer on the shoulder and takes his seat in the command chair. 

"As you were." The rest if the crew goes back to their stations Vorek takes his normal place at the secondary tactical station and Brok'dun takes his place to the captain's right. "Are the tricobalt devices in place Mr. Vorek?.

"Yes sir ready for detonation on your command." Vorek says with a nod. "Detonate." Roach says sounding bored. Vorek enters the command into his console and the Tal Shiar base implodes leaving little behind but dust and a fee hunks of debris. "No borg nanite torpedoes for you." Vorek says as if chastising the Tal Shiar Roach cant help but snort at that. "Brok you have the bridge I will be in my ready room resume our previous patrol route ensign Hawke." The young navigatior looks back and nods "Aye cap." 

\---

Roach enters his ready room. It is typical of most Starfleet vessels. With the captain's desk along the back wall to its left a large sofa with a viewport looking out over the stars on the right side a small table and two plush archairs. Behind his desk there was a plethora of weapons on the wall, a Klingon Bat'leth, A Romulan plasma rifle and pistol, a Japanese Katana, an old Thompson sub machine gun, a pair of Colt M1911s and an ancient Winchester repeater. Ther was also several holo photo's of the captain and his younger brother as well as a portrait of the entire crew on earth space dock took up an entire wall. Roach's terminal blinked indicating a private message Roach sat down with a Raktajino and hit the play button. An image of his younger brother filled the screen.

"Hey Tom, Joey here just calling to check in." the young brunette pauses for a moment. "So Starfleet Academy is awesome my instructiors say I will make a fine tactical officer when I graduate. I miss you big brother and I wprry about you out there but you are to quote Admiral Yanishev a total badass so there is that comfort I guess. Any way just wanted to leave a message for you I love you Tom and I want you to know that I am proud to call you my brother maybe we will see eachother next time your back on earth take care and rember what dad used to say. Tom smiles "Kick their asses boys because if you don't they will kick yours" Tom says in unison with his brother on the screen. Tom mood much improved switches off the terminal and kicks bacl with his feet up on his desk looking through a systems report. He is interrupted from his report by a chime at his door. "Enter" Tom says tossing the pad on the table the door swishes open and Vorek enters the room.

"Captain." He says with a nod. "What can I do for you Sub Commander?" Tom asls gesturing for the Ronulan to sit. Vorek takes a seat across from his captain. "Captain what is starfleets stance on relationships between crew members?" The Blonde romulan asks his cool green eyes purposfully not looking at his superior. 

"Starfleet has no regulations against romantic involvement between officers as long as said relationship does not interfere with their duties." Tom says with a quirked brow.

"I see." Vorek nods. "Then it would not be innaproiate for me to ask you to have dinner with me tonight at 0700?" The Romulan asks face tinting a bit greener at the proposal in the Romulan equivalent of a blush. Tom does a breif impression of a fish gaping at his second officer. "No it would not be innaproiate Sub Commander I was not aware you were attracted to me however." Roach says stroking his goatee in his usual nervous fashion. "Is the attraction not mutual Tom?" The Romulan asks with a raised brow. "Oh it is decidedly mutual Vorek I look forward to it infact I will meet you at 0700." Tom says with a smile.

"Thank you Tom I look forward to it as well." The Romulan grins and winks at tje human before standing and striding out of the room leaving a flabbergasted captain in his wake. "Well I'll be damned." He mutters before returning to the report he had been reading. 

\---

Icheb opens his eyes slowly finding himself in a strange sick bay he makes to sit up but a strong hand on his chest holds him down.

"Don't try to sit up just yet Commander you are still recovering. " Doctor Remus says stepping into veiw "I am doctor Remus CMO of the USS Indianapolis. We rescued you." Icheb nods and notices someone is holding his left hand he turns to his left and sees a face he hasn't seen in several years.

"Q-ball?" He says in disbelief q smiles at him. "Hey Itchy." q says fondly. "Welcome back." Icheb grabs q by the shirt and drags him in to a kiss q makes a 'Meep!' Noise but lets Icheb kiss him. "I missed you Q-Ball" Icheb says smiling at his old freind/lover. "I missed you to Itchy." The doctor clears his throat causing them bith to look up. "I need to run some tests Commander if you could separate your mouth from q's for a few moments. " The Reman says with an ammused tone Icheb blushes slightly and nods.


	3. Chapter 3

Late that day.----

Cheif engineer Commander Pyotr Ramius stood admiring his ships systems everything was operating at peak above peak efficiency. The indianapolis was equiped with a powerful Adapted M.A.C.O Positron Deflector, Combat Impulse Engines and Covariant sheid array. Systems built by Earth's military with adapted Borg technology. She was also fitted with MK XII phaser arrays a forward mounted wide angle quantum torpedo launcher as well as MK XII photon torpedoes. While not as well equipped as new federation starships the Indianapolis has the benifit of a young but battle hardened crew. Over the last several years her crew had fought on every front imginable against the Undine, The Borg, The Tal Shiar, Gorn, Orion, Naussicaans, Breen, Hirogen, Jem'hadar, Tholians and even the Terran Empire from the Mirror Universe. The Indianapolis and her crew had fought every threat to tje federation and come out ontop with minimal loss of life the Indianapolis jas only suffered 27 fatalities in two years the lowest number of any front line ship. Pytor was glad to serve aboard her he never thought he would be a commander at 24 nor did he expect to be the cheif engineer but he had proven himself one of the best in in Starfleet and the captain had chosen him. Pytor was about to head off his shift when a lithe arm spun him around and a pair of lips locked with his Pytor let out a suprised squeak but kissed the man back before breaking the kiss.

"Damn it Ethan don't sneak up on me like that!." Pytor said in his heavy russian accent glaring at the cute helmsman but with no heat to his glare. The Blonde man smirked his blue eyes full of mischief. 

"You like when I ambush you babe. come on your shift ended twenty minutes ago." The American Helsman said tugging at the Russian's sleeve pouting causing him to look like a petulant puppy. 

Pytor kissed the slightly shorter man again before turning to their Vulcan secondary engineering officer Lieutenant T'ver "T'ver engineering is yours im off for the night." The Vulcan nods. "Good Night commander I will ensure that your precious engines don't explode in your absence." The Vulcan said in his usual flat tone. Pytor chuckled and quirked a brow "Did you just make a joke?" The Vulcan quirked a brow his usual way of showing indifference "Vulcans do not joke sir." The russian rolls his eyes."Vhatever you say." The russian engineer intwines his finger with his boyfriends and heads back to his quarters.

\----0650 Sub Commander Vorek's quarters---

Tom hit the door chime smoothing out his black dress shirt that hugged his muscular body in all the right places he clutched a bottle of wine under his arm and had a single rose hidden behind his back. "Come in!" Vorek called the door swished open and Tom entered the Romulan's quarters he let his eyes sweep the room it was mostly a standard officers quarters but his Romulan had placed several personal touches in the room a large hologram of New Romulus hovered in the corner and models of Romulan starships lined a wall several Romulan republic plasma pistols in charging stations on his desk. Vorek popped out of his bedroom wearing a simple brown leather jacket and black trousers. "Captain you are early." The Romulan says stepping over to him. Tom smiles and hamd him the rose. The Romulan quirls a brow. "A flower?" He asks confused. "It is an earth tradition to present some one you are courting with a flower." Tom explains the Sub Commander nod and places the flower in a vase on the table witch is layed out with a variety of Romulan cuisine. "Is that wine?" He asks as Tom hands him the bottle. "Yes it's chateau Picard its a very good red wine." Vorek nods and pops open the bottle pouring each of them a glass and handing one to Tom. "Cheers" Tom says bumping their glasses together and taking a sip Vorek copies the gesture. "Hmm interesting." He comments. "I have had the replicator prepare a sampling of Romulan food I thought you might enjoy trying my peoples cuisine." Tom smiles. "Sounds good." Vorek pulls out the captain's chair for him witch causes the brunette to chuckle "Such a gentleman." He remarks as the romulan sits across from him. They make light conversation as they eat Vorek explaining each dish as they sample it after eating all of the food witch ranged in flavor from extremely spicy to mellow smoky flavor Tom was stuffed. "Well that was delicious thank you Vorek." Tom says squeezing the Romulans hand Vorek smiles and blushes a slight bit greener. "You are welcome Tom. Would you like to try some Romulan ale?" Tom nods and they move to the sofa sitting close to eachother on the couch sipping their drinks. Tom lets his arm snake around Vorek's shoulders "I had fun tonight thank you." Tom says leaning closer to the Romulan so that their noses were almost touching "I am going to kiss you now." He says and the blonde Romulan leans in and presses their lips together. It starts a a sweet chastes kiss until Tom nips at the Romulans lower lip demanding entrance Vorek opens his mouth amd lets the Human deeped their kiss a wave of arousal spiking through him as his captain explores his mouth and their tounges battle for dominace. They are interrupted by a chime from the Comm. "Captain Doctor Remus here outlr patient is ready to debreif." Roach curses under his breath. "On my way doctor." He barks he leans in and kisses Vorek once more. "Sorry darlin' duty calls we will contine this later." Vorek smiles "Of course Captain I enjoyed our date one of the best I've had." Roach winks at Vorek before slipping out the door with his usual cat like grace. \--0845 Sick bay--- Tom swoops into sick bay still out of uniform and approaches were q and Icheb were sitting on a bio bed the grumpy Reman doctor lurking behind glaring at them. "Captain could you plase remind the Lieutenant Commander that it is in bad taste to what is the human phrase. 'Make Out' with your mate while your doctor is trying to run scans on you." Roach laughs at the cranky Reman. "Shame on you Icheb" Roach says with no heat to his words the Doctor groans muttering something about resigning and unprofessionalism before shutting himself in his office. "I don't think he likes me." q Comments. Roach rolls his eyes. "Remus is a damn fine physician but he doesn't really approve of public displays of affection he prefers that it be kept private were he doesn't have to see it. So Icheb tell me what happened. " Icheb shrugs "I was on a shuttle on my way to Earth for reassignment and I was captured by a Tal Shair warbird they kept stealing my nano probes and managed to hack into my Cordical implant to steal borg data after that their commander kept torturing me for information but I wouldn't talk." Icheb snuggled a little closer to q the 37 year old looking a lot younger and more frightened. "Its alright Icheb you are safe now." Roach lays a hand in the older mans shoulder and squeezes. What did the Tal Shiar take in terms of borg data?" Icheb swallows loudly. "Everything I knew weapons schematics, sheild systems all of it enough information to manufacture warships with Borg technology. I couldn't stop them Captain." Roach squeezes Icheb's shoulder again "It's not your fault Icheb. You need to rest you can use 7 of 11's regeneration nook I will have him prepare one for you in your own quarters in the mean time." Roach turns to q "I suppose you will be bunking with the Commander?" q nods "Alright call me if you need anything commander after you rest we will see what can be done about this situation." Icheb nods Roach taps his commbadge. "Roach to 7 of 11." "7 of 11 here sir." A deep masculine voice with a slight Russian accemt replies. "7 I need you to come to sick bay we have another borg guest and he requires the use of your regeneration nook." "On my way keptin I will show him to my quarters and begin construction of a new regerator for him in one of the guest quarters immediately. " "Well I will leave you gentleman alone I will be in my quarters if you need me." Tom spuns on his heel with precision and walks out of sick bay. \---8 hours later--- Tom strode onto the bridge dismissing beta shift and taking his commamd chair. The Jem'hadar third officer Lieutenant Ixixixhan or simply Ix handed him a padd. "Nothing to report it was a quiet night sir. We are scheduled to rendezvous with the IKS Twin Blade in two hours to start our next set of patrols." Ix says standing at rigid attention. "Thank you Ix you are dismissed wehn you are ready I will be waiting on your security report." "Yes sir." Ix saluted and strode of the bridge. Roach turned to Brok'dun "Nice to have a security cheif that doesn't sleep isn't it?" Brok'dun chuckled. " He is a loyal and honorable warrior, we are lucky to have him. And lucky doctor Remus figured out how to manufacture ketracel-white for him. He is a valuble addition to the crew." "Indeed well you have the bridge Number one I need to make a call to Admiral Janeway and Admiral Quinn." "Aye sir." Tom strode off the bridge and into his ready room. Were he found not only Q but also Admiral Janeway. "Q? Admiral? What the fuck? How the fuck? Why the fuck?" Roach stammers.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, Tom is that any way to greet a guest?" Q says with a smirk and a quirk brow. Tom glares at him before looking at the clearly annoyed admiral Janeway. "Admiral what the hell is going on here?" Tom asks his superior and ignoring Q completely. Janeway sighs and leans back in Tom's desk chair. "Q seems to be under the opinion that you kidnaped Junior." Janeway and Tom share a glance that screams 'He is clearly delusional' Tom glares at Q and quirks an angry slightly twitching eyebrow. "Kidnapped?" Tom growls icily "Tell me Q just how the hell I would manage to hold him here against his will? I am but a mere mortal and not a particularly malevolent one. Junior came asking me for help because the continuum forbade him from rescuing the man he is in love with and he gave me correct Intel on a Tal Shiar operation. I assisted a distraught young man who provided valuable military intelligence I sounds to me like you and your son need to talk Q, but I warn you the minuet you popped in I surrounded the ship in a powerful subspace dampening field you are trapped here until I am certain that you will not attempt to force Junior to leave by force. Father or not he is under my protection until he decides to leave." Q snaps his finger in a effort to leave but nothing happens Tom smirks at him and Janeway chuckles "I told you he wouldn't take well to you presence Q." Janeway said with a smug grin "That and the fact that you kidnapped his favorite admiral." Q scowls at them both "Very clever Captain were is Junior." Roach smirks "Security to my ready room please escort our new intruder to Icheb's quarters and have one of the guest suites prepared for Admiral Janeway." An acknowledging chip comes from Tom's Commbadge "Yes captain" Ix replies appearing a few moments later with an armed security team, "Follow me please Q." Ix says quite politely. "I can find my own way around Lieutenant I want to have a word with the captain." Ix nod and leads Q out of the room. Janeway turns to Tom with a shit eating grin on her face. "You enjoyed that didn't you?" Tom chuckles "Your damn right I did. "What did you want discuss Admiral?" Tom sits across from the Admiral feeling strange to be on the wrong side of his desk. 

"I read your report on the Tal Shiar's activity what I need for you to do is find out were the Romulans are going to build these adapted Borg ships of theirs. According to Starfleet intelligence there is a Tal Shiar base about twenty light-years from here it would be a good place to start I will tag along and advise but I leave command of this operation to you." Janeway says "now if you need me I will be on the bridge I've always wanted to check out the systems of the Sovereign-class up close." Janeway leaves the room and Roach sighs "How is this even my life? First junior and now Q and the boss lady." he mutters to himself reaching under his dest and pouring himself a glass of whiskey the real stuff not synthohol.

\---

Tom walks back onto the bridge an hour later to see Q and Junior engaged in an argument.

"Junior I just want you to come home you got your little boyfriend rescued now come back to the continuum. " Q looks entirely exasperated. 

"No. I'm staying with Itchy I will come home when I am ready not a moment sooner. That is my final decision. " Junior says sternly. Q sighs "Fine if that's what makes you happy." Q turns to Captain Roach. "Ah captain I will be leaving now if you wpuld permit it I will also take Kathryn back where I found her." Janeway looks up from where she was hovering around the tactical console. "That won't be nessicary Q I will be staying here for the duration of this mission." Q nods, Roach turns to his science officer deactivate our dampening feild." The Reman Chokra nods and taps out the command Q then vanishes and Junior goes back to Icheb. 

Roach slides into his command chair. " Alright lets go mess up some Tal Shiar operations set course for the Pilatus System warp 9 ensign Hawke." 

Hawke swivels around amd grins "Course laid in cap"

"Engage. " the Indianpolis rockets into warp. Tom takes a moment to look around the bridge and his eyes pause on the golden dedication plaque. 

'U.S.S. Indianapolis Utopita Planita shipyards NCC 15559' below that was the ships motto.

'History does not long entrust the care of freedom to the weak or the timid. -Dwight D. Eisenhower'

'Never will any man accuse this crew of being weak or timid' Tom thought smirking slightly.

"Mr. Hawke what is our Eta?."

"15 minutes captain." He replies no looking up.

"Set the scanners for a tachyon detection grid Mr. Chokra I dont want to be snuck up on if at all possible." Roach says dryly

"Aye sir." The reman replies.

"Mr. Novotony I want the Quantum torpedoes at maximum yeild and ready for spread launch. And warm up the phasers you have permission to overwhelm the emitters as needed." 

"Aye keptin" the Russian replies.

"Roach to engineering."

"Engineering here keptin." Pytor replies

"Give me as much power as you can as soon as we drop out of warp Pytor I have a feeling things are gonna get hot."

"Yes sir pover systems are at above peak efficiency." The Russian engineer replies. "We are ready to rock and roll sir."

Roach grins 'damn I love this crew.' 

The last few minuets tick by and they drop out of warp in red allert at the Pilatus System.

"Captain we have entered the system a talshiar shipyard is present in system sir we detect multiple satilite defenses and a large mining operation. We are also reading a powerfup energy feild that matches Borg technology. " Chokra sasy from the science station

"Captain six Tal Shiar warbirds just decloaked they are charging weapons." The tactical officer lieutenant Novotony manages to say with only a slighty shake to his voice

"Well fuck me." Captain Roach replies "Red alert sheilds to maximum. Arm phasers and Quantum torpedoes, lieutenant Chokra are there any friendly ships in range?."

"The IKS Twin Blade is two hours out captain they are on their way already Captain Klog ask that we kindly don't die before he gets here." The Reman science officer replies.

Roach grins 'Damn smart ass Klingon' "Number one how long until they are in range?"

"30 seconds captain" Commander Brok'dun replies.

"Fire a full spread of torpedoes, fire phasers at will. Evasive manuvers pattern gamma theta foxtrot omega." Roach barks just as the lead warbird opens fire.

"Aye captain Pattern GTFO engaged." Ensign Hawke the helmsman replies with a grin.

The ship rolls out of the path of a barrage of high yeild plasma torpedoes laumched from the six Moagai-class warbirds the Mogai was a equiped with Dual disuptor cannons and beam banks as well as photon and plasma torpedoes it also carried incredibly dangerous cloaked tractor mines that could pin a ship in place.

The Indianapolis fired a spread of phasers and Quantum torpedoes from its forward launchers and beam banks. More than thirty torpedoes luanched in a wide spread from the wide angle launchers exploding in the midst of the warbirds as the phasers engaged them simultaneously severly weaking their sheilds. The Indianapolis banked port turning broadside and bringing the majority of their phasers banks into play the two leading warbirds exploded. The remaining four slipt formation and raced in diruptors blaring away. 

The Indianapolis shook under the fire but her sheilds held. "Sheilds at 75% sir. Minor damage to deck six. No casualties. " Brok'dun says. 

"Understood number one Hawke attack pattern omega. Rotate the sheild frequencies Vorek." Roach barks "Fire another full spread of torpedoes." The forward launcher spat out another barrage of Quantum torpedoes destroying another warbird and disabling one. The remaining two fired a half dozen high yeild plasma torpedoes at the Indianpolis. 

"Brace for impact!" Roach barked as the ship is rocked by torpedo impacts the hull breaks out in green fire in several sections. 

"Warning hull integrity below 75%" the compter states.

"Hull breaches in deck 9 and 10 emergency forcefeilds in place. Sheilds are down to 60% hazard emitters are clearing plasma fires."

"Mr. Novotony override the safties of the phasers hit them with everything we've got. Hawke get us some distance auxiliary power to the engines. " 

The Indianapolis fired all its phasers as she turned and burned away from their foes the safties pulled from the beam banks nearly doubling their power as they sshredded the remaining Tal Shiar vessels this rendered the phasers inoperable for about a minute as the weapons cooled but the two remianing warbirds exploded their debris being sucked into the collapsing singularity cores of the Romulan vessels.

"Captain two more warbirds on an intercept course!" Brok'dun barked. But before they could finish off the defensless Indianapolis the Twin Blade decloaked behind them opening fire with ots quad disruptor cannons and dual cannons shredding the weaker aft sheilds of the Mogai's in a hail of green fire a spread of the Twin Blade's photon torpedoes sealed their fate 

Tom melted back into his chair "That was to close." He mutters


End file.
